


Your Turn

by Imasuky



Category: Dewprism | Threads of Fate
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, They Hate Each Other So Much But At The Same Time It's, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: May 2014. Mint and Maya argue over their newest toy.





	Your Turn

Princess Maya walked down the hall toward her sister’s room, holding an ornate box under her arm. In addition to a slight smirk on her face, she was wearing a fine robe, and her hair loose, instead of contained in her usual headdress. Not bothering with knocking, she opened the door of Mint’s room, and gracefully dodged the pillow that was thrown at her head. She did everything gracefully, after all.

“Would it kill you to respect my privacy just a little?” Mint snapped as she sat up, moving to the edge of her bed. She was wearing a sheer nightgown with nothing under it, though her figure was obscured slightly by her long red hair, hanging loosely around her chest.

“I would think, dear sister, that a woman who walks around half naked all the time does not really care about her privacy,” Maya said with a chuckle. Approaching her sister, she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was a strange kiss, and an observer would have trouble telling whether it was tender, or hostile.

“At any rate, I think you will forgive me when you see what I have here, dear sister,” Maya said, setting the box down on the bed. She stepped back as Mint opened it, and watched in satisfaction as a large grin worked its way across her sister's face.

“Well, it did take you long enough to get this finished,” she said, lifting out a wooden dildo, carved and polished to perfection.

“You do not seem to understand, dear sister, that the matter of procuring such an object requires a great amount of delicacy and caution," Maya informed her irritably. "Though this lack of understanding of the concepts of delicacy and caution is hardly surprising for you. In addition, it did have to be handmade. Its construction was also complicated by this part.” Maya reached into the box again. This time she pulled out a set of leather straps, with several loops and such.

Taking the toy from Mint, Maya easily slipped it in place, so that it was nestled perfectly in the harness, which was clearly meant to be worn around one's hips. “Now then...put it on, dear sister, and lay back,” Maya ordered, handing the rig back to Mint.

The older sister shook her head. “I don’t think so! The one who wears it isn’t going to have anywhere near as much fun, and besides that, there's no way you get to tell me what to do! So _you_ put it on, and do what _I_ say!”

Maya shook her head. “I'm afraid that is out of the question! I paid for this, and I am the princess chosen to be true heir to the throne, dear sister. We’re going to use it the way I want, and you shall do as I command,” she said, putting a hand on her hips and holding the toy out commandingly.

Mint hopped up, looking her sister in the eyes, bringing her own raging fires to meet their frozen determination. “Well I’m older and I was the heir first, so you should listen to me once in a while! I am NOT letting you call the shots, and that's final!” Mint declared, stamping her foot, though the fact that she was barefoot and standing on a plush rug dampened the dramatic effect quite a bit.

Maya met Mint's angry stare, and considered her sister for a moment...then smiled, sly and satisfied. “Please forgive my bad memory, dearest sister, but remind me...how many nights has it been since the last time we shared a bed?” Maya asked, running her fingers along Mint’s leg, stopping just at her inner thigh.

Mint’s face flushed brilliantly as a shiver went through her body. Though they fought on a daily basis, Mint and Maya ’s relationship had always been in some ways far more intimate than that of most sisters. It had now been some time since Mint had left to look for the Dewprism, but ever since she had gotten back, Maya hadn’t been paying her nightly visits nearly as often.

Bringing her hand up to Mint’s cheek, Maya brushed her hair back tenderly. “My dear sister, always so impulsive and needy...with so little restraint and self control, I'm sure the wait for this has not been easy for you,” Maya teased, tracing her hand down Mint’s neck and softly cupping one of her petite breasts through her nightgown.

Mint’s breath hitched slightly as Maya’s fingers traced along the curve of the soft mound. Smacking her hand away, Mint frowned in halfhearted defiance. “D...Don’t think I’m that easy to manipulate!” Mint said, turning her back and crossing her arms over her chest to try and hide the fact that her nipples had become rock hard even from that tiny touch. She didn't want to give Maya the satisfaction, but she needed this so badly...

Maya wrapped arms around Mint, one hand dipping down to her cunny, while the other went to her breasts. “Oh, but you _are_ that easy, dearest sister. I can read you as easily as a book,” she said teasingly as her fingers slipped under the hem of Mint’s gown. Mint's breathing stopped in shocked need just from the touch of Maya's fingers upon her thigh.

Maya brought her hand back up. “Look. You're so wet that it’s already running down your thighs,” she said, rubbing her fingers together, showing the threads of moisture between them. Mint whimpered slightly as Maya blew into her ear with each word. “I, on the other hand, am a true princess and ruler, and know how to control myself. I can hold back once I get aroused, but I know that once you get to this point, you cannot stand to put your satisfaction off...and even if you masturbate the whole night, you won’t really be satisfied, right?” Maya asked, whispering as sweetly as she could, trailing a finger in delicate circles around Mint's nipple. Mint gave a strangled gurgle as her entire body quaked in desperate need.

“The only thing that will satisfy you is _my_ touch, isn't it?” Maya said, clearly a statement rather than a question. Mint pulled away and started to say something. Maya undid the sash of her robe, letting it fall away, bearing her slender, nude body.

Mint took in the sight of Maya's exquisite form, and could take it no longer. Falling to her knees, she pouted. “That’s not fair. You never play fair," she mumbled, biting her lip. Maya calmly smiled with sweet, smug satisfaction, and held out the strap-on. Mint took it.

With some reluctance, Mint stood back up and slipped off her gown. Looking down at herself, she did feel at least some pride in the fact that she had slightly more curves than her sister. She was still rather underdeveloped by most standards, but that didn't really bother her. What was important was that she had an edge over Maya; no one else mattered. Handling the toy for a few moments, she frowned.

“Alright, I’ll wear the stupid thing. But how exactly does it go on?” she asked, getting the whole thing in a tangled mess.

Maya clicked her tongue. “You really are rather helpless without me, aren’t you? And to think, you believe you're qualified to rule the world," she mocked, sorting it out. Guiding her sister a bit, she helped Mint slip into the gear.

“You look lovely right now, wearing this,” Maya murmured, running her fingers along the shaft. "This is how it should always be, dear sister...myself leading, as the true heir to our throne, and you accepting my wisdom, following my decrees..."

"Sh-Shut up!" Mint meant to shout it, but it came out as a whimper. She meant to stamp her foot, but all she did was tremble. She hated how much her sister's words were turning her on.

Guiding Mint onto her back, Maya lowered herself onto the toy, moaning as it filled her. Slowly pumping her hips, she closed her eyes in delight at the filling pleasure. Suddenly overwhelmed with tender affection brought on by the pleasure of this moment and by how attractive and appealing her sister was when her big mouth was shut and her bad attitude was on a break, Maya leaned in, kissing Mint passionately, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Maya brought her hands up to Mint’s small breasts, squeezing them firmly. She bounced her hips hard and fast, thrusting herself lustily down onto the toy her sister wore.

Breaking the kiss, Maya lifted up a little, still rolling her hips and massaging Mint’s breasts. She frowned. “Are you just going to just lie there the whole time?” she asked, giving one of Mint’s nipples a tweak.

Mint moaned sharply, before replying, “Alright, you want some effort, I’ll give you plenty!” in the cockiest tone she could manage at the moment. Grabbing Maya’s hips firmly, Mint began to thrust upwards as fast as she could, making her sister arch her back in surprised pleasure.

Maya grinned down at her. “Well, I suppose that’s a bit better,” she said, rocking harder along the length of the toy, moving herself in and back to meet Mint's movements. The intensity of the pleasure spurred Maya to lean down and kiss Mint again.

“Only a bit?” Mint asked, sounding annoyed as she pumped her hips hard. Despite the pleasure stamped on her flushed features, Maya managed to smile with smug sweetness and nod in confirmation. “What, you think you can do better?”

“Well, dear sister," Maya answered, her haughty, satisfied voice only barely making itself known over her moans, "it is a fact that I can do just about everything better than you, so I’m sure that this would be the same!”

Always quick to try and prove herself, Mint tossed Maya off, got up just as Maya was hitting the soft mattress, and pinned her sister to the bed on her back. “Alright then, try and top this!” she said, before thrusting into Maya as deeply as she could in a single motion. As Maya let out a high-pitched squeal of delight, Mint began pumping her hips as fast as she could. She latched her mouth over one of her younger sister’s nipples and began to fiercely caress it with her tongue. Maya's legs seemed to have a life of their own, wrapping around Mint's lower back, as if to trap her forever in this moment of pleasuring her better.

“Oh...that’s a lot better,” she could not help but moan loudly. She was doing her best to move her hips in time, but Mint was putting her all into it, thrusting so deeply, strongly, and quickly that Maya just found it easier to enjoy the ride. Just the way she had planned. Her sister was so easy to trick...a few taunts to rile her up, and she’d go all out, every time, nothing on her mind but bringing Maya to the greatest, most intense climax of her life. That alone was half of what made this so arousing and enjoyable...knowing that Mint's selfishness and ego were ironically turned to make her the most passionate and devoted of lovers.

“So what do you think now?” Mint grunted as she moved over to the other nipple.

“I - mmmph! Ah, ah, ahhh...I said it was better, but I’m...still sure that I, I can top this much!” Maya taunted, even as her body quaked with delight and her voice betrayed her.

With enraged fire in her eyes and a sharp grunt, Mint slipped an arm below Maya, and lifted herself off the bed. With her arm and Maya's legs wrapped around her waist, Mint brought her sister with her, lifting Maya up and using her great strength to support her, without even removing the dildo she was wearing from her sister's pussy.

“Try to beat this, then!” the older sister challenged as she held the younger girl off the ground, Maya's legs still wrapped around her waist. With the new pose, Mint moved in and began to repeat her earlier attacks on Maya's breasts, this time with more vigor, sucking, flicking, and nipping at Maya's hard little nipples for all she was worth. As she was doing so, Mint began to pump her hips again, pushing herself deep and hard into her sister, bouncing the younger girl against her hips in an erotic frenzy. Maya let out a scream of unbelieving pleasure and wrapped her arms underneath Mint's shoulders, bringing her hands back up to hold those shoulders and use them as leverage to bring herself up and down harder and harder against the wood phallus Mint was fucking her with.

Maya tilted her head back and let out an animalistic sound between a growl, moan, and choked scream, and laced her fingers into Mint’s hair as she came hard. Mint chuckled around Maya's breast as she felt her sister’s juices gushing out and running down her legs, mixing with her own arousal, but kept pumping harder now than ever, determined that Maya would ride this out as long and hard as possible. Maya kept screaming and moaning as the pleasure kept coming, her pussy furiously clamping down on the wonderful wooden toy as it convulsed in bliss. Her climax just kept coming with every thrust Mint made, more and more and more, better and better, forever and only for an instant, until finally her body had nothing left to give, and her wonderful orgasm began to dwindle. Finally, with one last thrust from her sister, Maya's climax was over, and she limply draped herself over her Mint.

Now that it was done and Maya would have to wear the dong and do as Mint wanted, Mint was feeling quite cheerful, and laughed. “Still sure you can do better?” she demanded, giving Maya's rear a firm squeeze again, before tilting her head up and kissing her on the lips. It was meant to be a quick peck, a sign of victory more than anything else, but Maya responded so eagerly to Mint's tongue with her own, put so much tender affection into the kiss, that Mint found it impossible not to respond in kind. It was only once Mint needed air that she ended the kiss, drawing back and breathing heavily, as Maya gazed at her with happy, half-lidded eyes. This moment ended as Mint suddenly let go of Maya and unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed, letting her momentum slide the toy out of her.

Grumbling slightly as she sat up, Maya glared at her sister. “Was that necessary?” she asked, rubbing her back a little.

“No, but I thought it was pretty funny!” Mint cackled, reaching down to remove the strap-on. For several moments she fumbled with it, making no progress.

“Well, watching you try to work such a simple setup is equally funny. Funny, but also somewhat sad,” Maya said. Reaching out, she easily undid the straps, letting the toy slide off easily.

Puffing her cheeks out, Mint put her hands on her hips. “Whatever! Anyway, now it’s your turn to wear that thing!” she said, not bothering to hide her excitement at the prospect of Maya being forced to take the more submissive role now.

Maya shrugged. “I’m not really sure I’m in the mood, though. I mean, after that, I’m kind of tired,” she said, reaching for the box to put it back in.

For a moment, the sheer unfairness of this threatened to leave Mint speechless, but her determination never to let Maya get the best of her allowed her to think fast. “Oh, right, I forgot just how weak you are. Although I could have sworn that even you had way more stamina than this,” Mint teased her, voice getting more steady again. As needy as she was and as difficult as it was for her to ignore her basic impulses, tormenting her sister helped her keep everything under control.

“But then again, you are younger than me. Even though we’re doing stuff like this, I guess in the end, you’re still just a kid.” The way Maya’s lip twitched made it clear that the words were getting to her. “You're totally right! I really shouldn’t expect any more from my _little baby sister_ ,” Mint added, her grin growing wider by the second.

Mint could tell that Maya was nearing her limit, and needed just one more big push. She also knew just what that big push was. “Still I have to be honest...I think you’re being kind of selfish, not returning the favor. I guess the day has finally come when I'm the generous one!” she said, haughtily pointing down at her.

Maya's eyes blazed with pure, raging hatred. She stood up and slipped into the toy. “I have plenty of energy!’ she declared and shrieked, moving around behind Mint and pushing her down face-first onto the bed.

“And you calling me selfish, that’s so far from being true that it makes me want to laugh!” she shouted, giving Mint a firm slap on the rear, making her jump a little.

Even though she would never admit it, Mint loved it when Maya got riled up like this; something about her little sister spanking her was just too sexy. Despite how turned on Mint had already been, she suddenly felt like her cunny had become a molten lake of need. “Come on! If you're going to smack me, you got do it harder than that!” she said, shaking her hips. "Maybe a weak little tap like that seems like a big deal to a spoiled little palace kitten who did nothing but sit on pillows for two years, but for those of us who have been out in the real world, that was nothing!"

“Alright, you want it harder? I’ll give you harder!” Maya yelled, slamming the full length of the dildo into Mint as she gave her another firm smack.

“You might be older, but you are much more immature!” Maya seethed, each word punctuated by a new slap. Mint had to bury her face in the blankets to muffle her moans a little. No need to let Maya know just how much she was enjoying herself.

Maya began to build a rhythm. Each thrust of her hips coincided with a smack, sending ripples of pleasure through Mint as her bottom stung and her pussy quivered. “Well, it seems that you're feeling even better than I did! It’s making me kind of jealous, actually...too bad you can’t live up to my talent!” Maya taunted as she gave an extra hard slap.

Mint lifted her head up from the bed. “Oh, did you think I was trying to hide my moans or something? I just fell asleep, that's all.” Mint had to grit her teeth to keep from crying out in pleasure. “Honestly, I might as well just hook that thing to a bed post and do all the work myself."

The effect of her words was instant. Maya let out a little shriek of aggravation, and used both hands to slap Mint’s ass at the same time, making her yelp sharply. She then leaned down and grabbed Mint’s breasts, pinching her nipples harshly as she sped up her hips more. “Could a bedpost do this?” she demanded in a screech, tweaking each of the tender nubs, tugging and twisting. As her thighs slammed into Mint’s sore backside, the stinging left from her slaps adding a delicious bite of pain to the pleasure of the filling thrusts, Maya began to kiss along the back of her neck.

The tenderness of that small act, combined with the roughness of everything else she was doing, pushed Mint over the edge. Moaning loudly, she moved her own hips backwards against her sister, trying to get every last bit of friction she could as her body pulsed in orgasmic rhythm. With one final, especially vicious slap to Mint’s bottom, which just turned into greater pleasure in Mint's throes of orgasm, Maya pulled out. She stepped back, admiring the sight of her sister’s legs spread wide, her shaking thighs dripping with sweat and cum, her pussy quaking and oozing delight as Mint gasped through her climax. Just seeing and hearing it was making Maya feel a needy warmth spread through her body anew.

Removing the toy, Maya got onto the bed, laying back. “As I said before, I’m still far from satisfied. So how about you put your tongue to a better use than picking fights?” she suggested, reaching down and spreading her lips invitingly.

Mint lifted her head up from the bed, her eyes narrowing in annoyance even as her breath quickened at the gorgeous sight. “ _You’re_ unsatisfied!? I just came and I’m still just as horny as before! In fact, you're so bad at this that that was barely even foreplay!” Mint crawled up until she was face to face with her sister, and once again matched her will against Maya's as she stared into her haughty, selfish, arrogant eyes. Her beautiful eyes. “So if either one of use is going to get some more action right now, it’s going to be me!”

Maya sighed. “Really, dear sister, you are so petty. How about a compromise, then?” Maya shoved Mint onto her back. “We’ll do it at the same time. Even you cannot object to that.”

Before Maya could get into position, Mint sat back up and pushed her down. “Sounds good, but I’ll be on top. After all, you need to be guided!”

As she moved to turn around, Maya knocked her off balance. “In case you forgot, dear sister, I’ve always been better at this than you, so if one of us needs any guidance, it’s you!” she said, rolling Mint onto her back.

“Big words for someone who’s only slept with her sister. I've got the benefit of _real_ experience - during my time away, I slept with some really sexy older women!” Mint lied. Maya didn't need to know that it had actually only been one woman, and Maya **definitely** didn't need to know that it had been Fancy Mel.

For a truly glorious split second, a look of intense jealousy appeared across Maya’s face. It was gone in an instant, but Mint would cherish it forever. “Well then, if you're so confident in your skills, then I’m sure you’ll be effective even on the bottom,” Maya goaded, trying to push her sister over the edge.

Disappointed that the jealousy ploy had not panned out, Mint tried to think of some way to turn this around in her favor, but try as she might, she couldn’t think up anything that would work. The best she could come up with was...

“You said something about a compromise before. Well, how about we do it side by side?” Mint suggested. Even though it wasn’t as ideal as she liked, it was good enough.

Maya nodded slightly before answering, “That's fair. But whoever cums first has to wear the dildo for a week, and be on the bottom for a month. With no complaining!”

Without another word, the two sisters moved so they were lying side by side facing towards each other, one pointed to the head of the bed and the other pointed to the foot of it. Moving at the same time, each sister gave the other a quick lick, moaning in unison. Mint wasted no time in trying to get an edge. No way was she putting up with Maya's condescension for a month! Grabbing Maya’s hips, she went straight for her clit, sucking and flicking with all her effort. Not wanting to be outdone, Maya shoved her fingers in alongside her tongue, stroking the most sensitive spots along her sister’s inner wall.

Both girls were soon moaning, quivering, and very wet with pleasure. Knowing that she was close to the edge, Mint decided to bring out one of her favorite tricks that never failed to push Maya over the brink. She pushed a few fingers into her quim, while giving her clit an extra hard flick. It did the trick, making her sister cum hard, moaning as she flooded Mint’s mouth. At the same time Mint was adding her fingers, though, Maya used her favorite move to make Mint cum, as well: bringing her hand out of Mint’s cunny, she reached around and pushed a single digit into her ass. The sudden entry was too much of a shock for Mint's body to take, making her cum as well.

The two laid there for several moments, before sitting up, each smiling proudly. “Well, I hope you enjoy wearing that toy!” both said at the same time.

“Wait, what?!" Again, both of them spoke in unison, as they glared at each other.

“You came first!” Mint snapped.

“My dear sister's head was too clouded with pleasure thanks to my skill to realize that it was she who came first!” Maya growled.

“You came first and you know it!” Mint argued.

“That is completely untrue. Just like always, you simply can’t admit when you’re wrong!” Maya insisted.

"More like you can't see that you're wrong because you're too pompous and pig-headed, as always!" Mint retorted.

" _You're_ wrong!" Maya flung back.

The sisters glared at each other, their hatred practically leaping from their eyes to attack one another, their naked bodies glistening with sweat and cum as they breathed deeply, as turned on now as though everything they'd done until now hadn't happened.

"I'll show you wrong!" Mint finally growled as she rose up to sit on her knees, her body shaking with anger and desire.

"Well that only makes sense, seeing that you're the expert at being it!" Maya threw back at her with just as much ferocity in her tone, also getting up to kneel in front of Mint.

Mint's hand shot forward, two of her fingers roughly shoving themselves into her sister's moist cavern. "You underhanded, sneaky little thief!" she hissed at Maya.

Maya's own hand shot forward, and she began to finger Mint in the exact same way, hissing back with just as much venom, "Better that than being a spoiled, stupid brat!"

They brought their heads forward, touching foreheads as their line of sight, as everything they could see, everything in the world they knew at that moment, was the hate in each other's eyes.

"You arrogant, prissy witch!" Mint screamed and gasped as Maya's fingers danced a fast waltz within her, setting her insides aflame with pleasure.

"Selfish, careless fool!" Maya retorted, her civility as nonexistent as her sister's now, struggling to gasp out her loathing for Mint as her sister's fingers tapped and stroked every wonderful spot within her.

"Deceitful cow!"

"Lazy oaf!"

"Condescending jerk!"

"Ignorant wastrel!"

They hurled every insult, every piece of anger and black fury they held into one another's face, eyes never leaving the other's as though each girl believed she could destroy her sister simply by hating hard enough with her gaze, and with every insult exchanged their fingers danced harder, faster, and their breathing sped that much more and their bodies quivered harder and it was harder to speak through the gasping and moaning, but each sister's defiance of and hatred for the other kept driving them on.

Finally, Mint felt it coming, felt her orgasm approaching. She knew it was incredible, she knew it was bigger than any she'd had this evening, maybe any she'd ever had, even at Fancy Mel's hands (just because it wasn't Mint's proudest moment, that didn't mean it wasn't one of her most pleasurable). Mint suddenly pooled every piece of willpower she had into holding this massive orgasm off for one more moment, to make it even stronger when it finally broke over her, but more importantly, so that she could, with her last breath before it hit, scream with every ounce of strength and will and emotion within her into Maya's face, " **I _HATE_ YOU**!" As the force of her hatred filled the room with sound, Mint brought her thumb up to Maya's clit, and gave it as hard a flick as she could.

At the same time, Maya, who had been skirting the edge of an equally powerful orgasm for a few moments now, could take no more. Even as Mint screamed her hatred at Maya, Maya screamed, " **I HATE _YOU_**!" back with every fiber of her being, every decibel left to her tortured lungs, and removed her fingers from her sister just long enough to give her clit a sharp pinch.

Their screams lost their focus as pleasure previously beyond their imaginations hit each sister hard, becoming unfocused shrieks. Suddenly Mint grabbed the back of Maya's head with her free hand, and forced her lips onto Maya's, giving her the hardest kiss she could manage as pleasure exploded inside her body uncontrollably. She _had_ to kiss Maya, as hard as she could, because if Mint didn't keep her mouth occupied, she knew she would cry out something truly terrible, something Maya could never hear, something that could never be taken back.

Mint was so busy mashing her lips and tongue against Maya's own to keep from saying that awful thing, that she didn't realize that Maya was doing the exact same thing back. Because Maya, too, knew, as her body was ravaged by bliss, as it shook and her pussy convulsed in physical mad glee, that if she did not force her mouth into this hard, silent kiss, she, also, would have screamed, " _I love you_ " to her sister.

Eventually, finally, and all too soon, Mint and Maya were spent. They each collapsed to the bed, almost in unison, too tired, too satisfied and feeling like loose, happy jelly to debate who had come first this time. There would be time enough to argue, and insult, and scream and condescend and hate and throw tantrums and demand and refuse and so much more next time. And it would be just as wonderful then, and every time after.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 5 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
